


Утешение

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Встретились два одиночества.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow & Eleanor Guthrie





	Утешение

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Элинор и Миранда познакомились в глубоком преканоне. Открытый финал.  
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 Black Sails Gen Het Fem.

Впервые Элинор увидела миссис Барлоу на рынке. Она тогда еще не знала, кто это, не знала, что смуглая темноволосая незнакомка — та самая сожительница Флинта, о которой шептались в Нассау — хотя и не особенно громко, слишком много других вещей случилось в последнее время. Смена власти, к примеру. В Нассау еще мусолили вынужденную «отставку» Тича с поста покровителя острова, а любовница одного из пиратских капитанов — не самого успешного — не тот предмет обсуждений, который мог бы потеснить Черную Бороду, Вейна и мисс Гатри («сучку Гатри», как, знала Элинор, многие её называют) из умов местных сплетников.  
Она и сама, повторно столкнувшись с миссис Барлоу у оценщика, лишь окинула её удивленным взглядом. Приличного вида дамочка; видимо нужда заставила продавать свои цацки. Новенькая здесь. Местных плантаторов и их семьи Элинор знала в лицо, еще по тем временам, когда отцовский дом был в глубине острова, Нассау город маленький — здесь постоянно видишь одни и те же лица, а большинство женщин с виду куда более распутны и принадлежат к вполне определенной профессии.  
— Вы бы поосторожней здесь, раз решили что-то продать, — посоветовала она незнакомке. — Обчистят, как липку, оглянуться не успеете. Да и пьяные пираты — ребята буйные.  
— Благодарю, но я справлюсь, — в ответе смуглянки сквозила доля высокомерия.  
— Я предупредила.  
В третий раз, когда пути Элинор и миссис Барлоу пересеклись, последняя отбивалась от пьяного пирата на улице. Пьянчуга прицепился к ней, мешая взобраться в двуколку, на которой та приехала, лошадь шарахнулась и чуть не своротила стоящий рядом лоток торговца, который немедленно принялся сыпать ругательствами. Однако никто не спешил вмешаться и унять буяна — никому не хотелось получить ножом в живот. Из собравшейся поглазеть толпы доносились смешки и пошлые шуточки. Кто-то предложил побиться об заклад, завалит пират дамочку прямо здесь или отдерет наедине.  
«Ну это уж слишком!»  
Элинор поискала взглядом, чем бы приложить грубияна. Он был вооружен, так что мистер Скотт её затеи точно бы не одобрил, но по-иному эти люди не понимают. На глаза ей попалось ведро с нечистотами, которое кто-то оставил у стены дома, забыв вылить. Она перехватила его поудобнее и выплеснула на грубияна, окатив с головы до ног. Брызги неизбежно попали и на женщину, которой он докучал, — та взвизгнула и принялась отряхиваться — но зато результат был достигнут: пират отпустил свою жертву, и матерясь, попятился, узнав Элинор.  
— А ну разошлись! — рявкнула она. — Не на что тут глазеть! Разошлись, я сказала! И ты тоже проваливай! — кивнула она новоявленному мистеру Вонючке.  
— Ах ты сукина дочь, — пробормотал тот, бешено вращая глазами с перекошенным от ярости лицом.  
Элинор швырнула в него ведром.  
— Это за то, что посмел сказать дурное о моей матери! Чтоб в ближайшую неделю я тебя в моем заведении не видела, даже на глаза мне не попадайся, иначе хуже будет.  
Вонючка злобно сплюнул и удалился. Остальная толпа тоже понемногу начала расходиться. Незнакомка было вскарабкалась в двуколку, собираясь уехать, но Элинор остановила её, перехватив лошадь под уздцы.  
— Так и поедете? Вам бы помыться.  
— Здешним гостеприимством я уже пресытилась. А платье в любом случае загублено, — сквозь зубы ответила женщина.  
Элинор чуть не сказала, что предупреждала её, но, пожалуй, нехорошо упрекать кого-то за наивность.  
— Пойдемте ко мне в таверну. Там помоетесь и переоденетесь в сухое. Я дам вам одежду. — Женщина недоверчиво посмотрела на неё. — В конце концов, это я вас облила.  
— И то верно, — темноволосая дама нервно рассмеялась.

***

— Джеймс запретил мне ездить в город — и теперь я понимаю, почему, это место не лучше лондонских трущоб, но в моем доме в глубине острова порой невыносимо одиноко. А недавно у меня было плохо с деньгами и пришлось продать кое-что из драгоценностей, чтобы продержаться до его возвращения. Боюсь, пират из него пока не слишком удачливый, — Миранда замолкла, глядя в кружку с ромом. На ней были юбка и блузка Элинор: юбка открывала щиколотки, а блузка не предназначалась для того, чтобы её носили с корсетом — и видно было, что миссис Барлоу от этого неуютно.  
— Все мы тут выживаем как можем. Даже я, — отчего-то у Элинор было чувство, что эта женщина нуждается в утешении.  
— Джеймс рассказывал мне о вас. — Миранда снова сделала паузу, на этот раз глядя Элинор в глаза. — Я думала, вы старше.  
Элинор фыркнула и невольно возвела очи горе.  
— В этом месте, — Миранда обвела взглядом контору Элинор, в которой они сидели, но явно подразумевая Нью-Провиденс в целом, — должно быть, рано взрослеют. Не то что в Англии.  
— Не знаю. Никогда там не была. — Ребенком Элинор жила с родителями в Бостоне, но у неё почти не осталось об этом воспоминаний и ей было не с чем сравнивать.  
К тому же Бостон — не Англия.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Элинор не была мастерицей светских бесед, а Миранда Барлоу явно жила по каким-то своим, совершенно другим правилам, чем она. Манерой одеваться она отчасти напоминала мать, но та пыталась перестроить Нассау под себя и в то же время — вникнуть во все здесь, разобраться, как местная жизнь работает, а Миранда, казалось, намеренно остается чуждой этому месту. В этом сдержанном высокомерии было одновременно и что-то неприятное — и напоминавшее Флинта, который Элинор скорее нравился.  
— Распоряжусь, чтобы вас проводили до дома, — поднялась она из-за стола. — Мало ли кто еще пристанет.

***

Каким-то чудом платье Миранды, вопреки словам хозяйки, удалось спасти — Элинор глазам не поверила, но когда прачка принесла его, высохшее и отглаженное, оно было вполне чистым. Несколько пятен тут и там остались, но не бросались в глаза, а то, что на лифе, можно было замаскировать брошью. Пожалуй, решила Элинор, надо вернуть его. Миранда, верно, обрадуется — платье явно было сшито еще тогда, когда у неё было лучше с деньгами.  
Элинор хотела отправить посыльного, но в последний момент передумала. Миранда невольно раздразнила её любопытство: она была умна, с ней можно было говорить на равных — не то что с торговками на рынке или со шлюхами. Подруги у Элинор не было с тех пор, как погибла Мади — тело так и не нашли, но и живыми ни она, ни её мать не объявились — и она, пожалуй, истосковалась по женскому обществу. Поэтому, взобравшись на лошадь, Элинор в сопровождении нескольких своих людей с утра пораньше отправилась по дороге, ведущей к центру острова.  
Прежде она ездила по ней несколько раз в месяц, когда они с матерью выбирались в город за покупками. Даже до того, как остров разорили испанцы, Нассау был полон падших женщин и сомнительных личностей, и отец полагал, что не стоит его жене и дочери все это лишний раз лицезреть. У них был дом посреди плантации, правда, не такой большой, как у соседей — основным занятием отца было не земледелие, а торговля, по большей части — не слишком законного свойства. Но поскольку жена Ричарда Гатри была также главным его советником во всех делах, то в Нассау, где располагались склады предприятия Гатри, она бывала достаточно часто. Почти всегда, несмотря на протесты Ричарда, она брала с собой Элинор. «Бога ради, — пожимала она плечами, — ты правда думаешь, она еще чего-то не видела здесь, после того, как мы первые несколько лет по приезде жили в городе? Не будь смешным».  
Для Элинор эти поездки означали, что можно снова бродить по улицам — как же она была обижена на отца за этот дурацкий переезд вглубь острова, — любоваться на лазурные волны и корабли в гавани, под присмотром няньки собирать ракушки на пляже, пока мать сидела в конторе с отцом, играть с уличными оборванцами в мяч, словом, делать все то, чего ей не хватало в доме на плантации .  
«Неудивительно, что Миранде тоскливо».  
Сожительницу Флинта Элинор нашла в огороде за домом. Миссис Барлоу сидела на корточках у грядки и выпалывала сорняки. Даже Элинор, далекой от подобных работ, было видно — она это не слишком хорошо умеет. Заслышав звук шагов, Миранда подняла на неё глаза.  
— Я привезла ваше платье, — Элинор показала сверток, который держала в руках. — Несколько мелких пятен осталось, но в остальном оно почти чистое.  
— А-а, — протянула Миранда без особой радости на лице. — Да, конечно, благодарю.  
Она встала и принялась отряхивать руки о передник.  
— Не стоило, право, трудиться, ехать в такую даль.  
— Ничего. В конце концов, это же я его испортила.  
Миранда приняла из её рук сверток.  
— Не хотите ли пройти в дом? — указала она рукой на задний вход.  
Элинор вежливо кивнула. Хозяйство Миранды было не очень большим, по крайней мере, по сравнению с их старым домом, который сожгли испанцы, но выглядело вполне опрятно. Дом был именно домом, а не жалкой халупой, каких хватало в Нассау. Кухня — именно кухней, с кучей посуды и прочей утвари, которой явно часто пользовались.  
Миранда жестом пригласила её сесть, поставила на огонь чайник, выставила из шкафа на стол пару чашек, молочник и сахарницу. Элинор отметила, что посуда была из неплохого сервиза. Может, миссис Барлоу и была вынуждена продавать свои украшения, когда Флинту долго не фартило, но это была бедность богачей.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить вас, — Миранда наклонила носик чайника, и золотистая жидкость полилась в чашку. — В прошлый раз я была слишком потрясена — и, простите, обижена. Это было одно из моих любимых платьев.  
— О.  
— Здесь, в этой глуши, любая мелочь, что напоминает о прежней жизни, становится дорога: книги, одежда, — Миранда обвела рукой комнату. — Эта суровая жизнь вовсе не то, к чему я привыкла.  
Она замолкла, словно ожидая ответной реплики Элинор.  
— У вас красивый дом. Небольшой, но уютный. И прочный. Выдержит сильную бурю.  
Миранда принужденно рассмеялась.  
— Сразу видно уроженку здешних мест. Все здешние женщины всегда говорят о практическом назначении вещей. О том, насколько они прочны, как долго прослужат. В моей прежней жизни говорили об их красоте. Мне не хватает этого здесь.  
Эта речь была столь внезапна, что Элинор уставилась на Миранду в растерянности. Чего эта странная женщина ждет от неё?  
— Вы бывали где-нибудь, кроме Нью-Провиденса? — вопрос был еще более внезапен.  
— Нет. То есть... бывала, но не помню. Бостон. Я родилась в Бостоне. Мои родители приехали оттуда, чтобы начать свой бизнес здесь.  
— Я слышала, Бостон большой город по меркам колоний, — с тоской произнесла Миранда. — Хотела бы я там оказаться.

***

Разговор с Мирандой продолжался еще почти час с попеременным успехом. Любые попытки говорить об искусстве отскакивали от Элинор как мяч от стены — она в лучшем случае любила красивые картины, но не могла выразить, что ей в них нравится словами, и Миранда, осознав тщету своих усилий, приуныла. Элинор невольно ерзала на стуле — неловкость беседы вызывала желание встать и распрощаться, но хозяйка дома так явно страдала от одиночества и старалась развлечь гостью, что уходить слишком быстро казалось оскорблением.  
— Придумала, — воскликнула Миранда. — Я для вас сыграю. Без хвастовства, я в этом мастерица — у меня был прекрасный учитель музыки. «Ты могла бы играть для короля», — говорил он мне.  
Элинор натужно улыбнулась. Ей уроки музыки давала мать — и без особого успеха. Закорючки на нотном листе вгоняли Элинор в тоску, и она, как ни старалась, не могла связать их с мелодиями, которые издавал клавикорд, когда мать садилась за него. У самой Элинор неизбежно получалась какофония. Когда она была совсем маленькой, ей казалось, это какое-то волшебство, а её мать — колдунья.  
Инструмент Миранды был похож на тот, что стоял в прежнем родительском доме. Когда она опустилась на стул перед ним, изящно подобрав юбки, и её тонкие пальцы легли на клавиши, Элинор показалось: она смотрит на совершенно другого человека. Не одинокую, подавленную хозяйку фермы, но существо из другого мира: быть может не волшебного, но прежде Элинор не виданного. Разминаясь, Миранда пробежалась пальцами по клавишам туда и сюда. Элинор помнила, мать так делала, когда отец просил её сыграть для них. Несколько аккордов для разминки, и затем — открывала ноты. Либо играла по памяти что-нибудь задорное — мелодию, которую можно было услышать в таверне. Отец, бывало, хмурился от такого выбора, но матери всегда удавалось вызвать у него улыбку.  
— Что же мне вам сыграть? — Миранда перелистнула ноты.  
— Мне все равно, — пожала Элинор плечами. И, сообразив, что её реплика звучит грубо, добавила: — Я не разбираюсь в музыке.  
Миранда вздохнула, грустная ироничная улыбка тронула её рот.  
— Что ж, тогда выберу сама, — она откинула голову, словно вспоминая что-то. Кивнула сама себе.  
Поудобнее устроилась за инструментом и начала играть.  
Это была музыка, бесконечно далекая от Нассау, пропитанных ромом и табаком вечеров в таверне, грубых моряцких голосов, горланящих шанти, и вульгарных песенок, какими, бывало, завлекали клиентов девицы в борделе. Далекая — и знакомая. Элинор не смогла бы точно сказать, слышала ли раньше именно эту мелодию — но в сочетании звуков и настроении было нечто из прежних времен. До рейда, до смерти матери. Из вечеров, когда в доме на плантации мать сидела за инструментом и играла им. «Мне никогда не нравилась такая музыка», — подумала она, чувствуя, как горло предательски сжимает. Миранда, поглощенная исполнением, казалось, вовсе забыла про неё. На губах играла улыбка, щеки разрумянились. Элинор видела лишь её профиль, но готова была поклясться — глаза Миранды счастливо блестят. Смуглые пальцы летали по клавишам, как по волшебству извлекая звуки, не имеющие никакого отношения к этому времени и месту. «Какая она красивая». Раньше это не бросалось в глаза. Тишина за порогом дома — никаких грубых голосов и пьяной ругани — словно отрезала их от остального мира. Миранда играла и играла, воодушевленная, забывшаяся, счастливая. А потом музыка кончилась.  
Последние звуки, казалось, еще висели в воздухе. Элинор моргнула, ощущая предательскую влагу в глазах. «Блядь». Она вытерла слезы тыльной стороной кисти, пользуясь тем, что Миранда на неё не смотрит.  
Та не спешила вставать из-за инструмента. По-прежнему сидела, глядя теперь уже не на клавиши, а прямо перед собой. Так прошла, наверное, минута.  
— Ну вот, — грустно вздохнула Миранда. Трудно сказать, что это означало.  
Элинор не ответила.

***

Домой Элинор возвращалась по темноте. С Мирандой они распрощались неловко, и напоследок хозяйка фермы пригласила её заезжать в гости. Отвыкшая от таких церемоний Элинор невнятно пообещала повторный визит, и в свою очередь пригласила заходить к ней в таверну, если Миранде вдруг снова случится оказаться в Нассау. Со стороны все эти расшаркивания, верно, выглядели ужасно по-дурацки, да такими и ощущались. Испытывая странное смятение, Элинор мягко направляла лошадь по освещенной факелами провожатых дороге. До чего все-таки странная женщина. Еще страннее этого Флинта, если подумать. В ушах все еще звучала музыка. 


End file.
